


Giving Trust a Try

by starryvagabond



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, clint being a considerate lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants to give Kate everything for her birthday. That proves hard to do when ghosts come back to haunt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Trust a Try

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble based on an anonymous request for Clint x Kate and a blindfold had to be used. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

_Great, Barton, you’ve done it this time._  
  
Clint had been planning this for months. Kate’s twenty-first birthday. The two had been together now for a few years now as friends and several months as significant others.  
  
Not lovers. Not yet.  
  
He had come home from the grocery store, giving Lucky a very large rawhide bone to keep him busy so he and Kate could have their time uninterrupted.  
  
"Hey baby," Clint greeted her, moving over to the couch where she was sitting, reading a book. “Hey Hawkeye," she smirked, turning her head to kiss her boyfriend with a small grin. He presented her with a bouquet - lilacs (which caused her to laugh) - and she leaned to to kiss him again. “Happy birthday, Hawkette."  
  
"Is that all I get, boss? A few kisses and some flowers?" she smirked. Clint chuckled, taking her hand after she put the flowers on the coffee table and pulled her to her feet. “Nope. Your other surprise is in the bedroom. But," he said, pulling out a tie he had stuffed into his pocket earlier. “You need to be blindfolded first."  
  
Kate stiffened a bit as she looked to the tie, but she managed a smile and a high-pitched laugh as he tied around it around her head. “What, we’re playing ‘Pin the Tail on the Donkey’?” she quipped, and he took her hand to lead her to their bedroom. “Mmmn, not quite.”  
  
Clint could have had no idea what was going on in Kate’s head in that moment. She felt vulnerable; a feeling she hadn’t felt since she was fifteen. She kept telling herself that Clint was her boyfriend, not some rapist in Central Park. But when she felt Clint starting to take her shirt off, she screamed. “Get _away_ from me!!”  
  
The blindfold was quickly shed, thrown to the floor and Kate curled up on the bed. She really wanted to cry, but not in front of Clint. Not on her birthday. Clint was confused for only a moment before he put two and two together. _Barton, you idiot_.  
  
"Katie, baby… sweetheart, I’m so sorry," he said, climbing into bed behind her and wrapping himself around her. She was shivering, cursing herself for being like this.  
  
"No… don’t be sorry. I’m acting stupid," the young woman said, looking over her shoulder. She felt so bad. Clint looked so worried about her…. and here she was, sniveling because she had post-traumatic stress disorder.  
  
Clint kissed the back of her neck, then her cheek, then turned her face so he could kiss her lips. “You’re safe, okay? I’d never hurt you.”  
  
"I know, Clint," Kate said quietly, turning in his arms to face him and nuzzle underneath his chin. “I… I trust you."  
  
"Trust me enough to let me give you what I want to give you?"  
  
That was rather vague, but Kate understood what he meant. “…yes. I love you.”  
  
Clint gave her one of his lopsided smiles before he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her on top of him. Perhaps letting her have the upper hand would help. And it seemed to: soon, Kate was back to her old self, smirking down at him as she ground her hips against his. Her shirt was off and Clint was playing with her sensitive nipple with rough fingertips, causing beautiful moans to spill out of her mouth.  
  
It wasn’t much longer until Clint found himself in between her legs, his tongue lavishing her swollen clit with long, sweeping strokes. “Oh fuck…” Kate sighed, and Clint reached up, lacing their fingers together as he brought her closer to her orgasm.  
  
The female came underneath Clint’s ministrations, letting her chest rise and fall in quick gasps as her boyfriend cleaned her thoroughly with his tongue. His stubble tickled, and she squirmed a bit with a giggle. “Clint~” she whimpered, wanting him to just come and kiss her already.  
  
And he obliged readily, rolling them over again so she could have control. “I’m all yours, baby. Happy birthday.”  
  
Kate smirked lightly, grasping her mentor’s cock in her hand to guide herself down onto him. It had been a while since she had done this and the pressure hurt. This isn’t the same, she told herself, her eyes gazing down into Clint’s with all the love in the world. He loves me.  
  
Her hips rocked back and forth slowly, desperate to come again and feel her lover come with her. Kate’s hands pressed down on his muscular chest, licking his lips and moaning loudly as Clint watched her with hooded eyes.  
  
Kate’s second orgasm hit her hard and she screamed the name of the male beneath her, stilling her hips and letting Clint take over. He gripped her hips and thrust up into her, a few more times before he spilled himself inside her. Almost immediately, he pulled the younger woman down into his arms, pressing little loving kisses to her lips.  
  
There was silence for a while, and Kate settled her head on the other’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. Clint pulled the blanket up and over them, and was almost asleep when he heard Kate whisper, “Thank you.”  
  
Clint chuckled softly, running his hand through her tangled hair. “You’re worth everything to me, Katie.”  
  
She made a small content groan before her breathing evened out. Clint smiled towards the ceiling, still absently stroking Kate’s hair as she slept. “Happy birthday, my little pain in the ass.”


End file.
